


The Darkest Day (Flux buddies 2.0 alternate ending)

by LordGinger1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGinger1/pseuds/LordGinger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the ending to flux buddies 2.0 was fairly anti-climactic without them even fighting I wrote a more intense version</p>
<p>Duncan and Kim go to confront their evil clones and end up in the fight of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Good bye Tiddles, We will avenge you” promised Duncan as he keeled in front of his pet’s grave geared for war. In his draconic armour he made quite the impressive sight, helmet on the ground beside him and draconic staff held out in front whith his head pressing against the half he could have been parying, in a way he was, a prayer of vengeance to a lost friend  
Kim stood a respectful distance clad in her own set of armour and holding her holy blade, she pretended not to notice the mistiness of his eyes, it wasn’t hard as she had much on her mind. Today was the day, The day they took the fight to specimen 5 and Lalnable Hector, The day they avenged Tiddles and the chocobos, The day they freed themselves from their evil counterpart.  
They’d spent a long time preparing, training, making gear and alliances so that they could finally stop their mad clones, killing dragons and praying to the gods but today it would all pay off when they could finaly go to sleep safe in the knowledge that no one would attack them or replace them in the night.  
Duncan stood and donned his helmet before walking over to her. “You ready kim?” he asked his normal cheerfulness underlain by steel.  
“Yeah, but not as ready as you in your dragon armour” he joked but the attempt at humour lost its edge as it was stifled by worry  
“We’ll be fine” Duncan said putting his arm round her shoulder reassuringly and giving her a slight squeeze “Were all geared up to hell, they’re not going to know what hit them”  
Kim felt herself calm a little at his proximity and confidence, she took a deep breath before saying “Your right” a quick smile “Lets go”  
“Arighty, good bye base, we’ll be back soon” he called out as he lept into the air, his armour assisting his wings and making him climb faster than her.  
“I hope” Kim added softly taking one last look at the base, through the window and straight into Billys eyes. “Goodbye friend” she added before taking off after Duncan  
Duncan had slowed and was waiting for her just over the hills, when she caught up they fle together but Kim could tell he wanted to say something but the way he kept chewing on his lip but also knew him well enough to know when to pry and when to let him come to her.  
“Kim” he started eventually, hesitantly “The fact is we may die today, so I know this has always hung between us, but I just want to get it out there?”  
“Oh yeah? What?” she asked both fearing and hoping he was about to say what she thought he was about to say.  
“well we’ve been together a long time now... since I still had my castle... and it’s been so much fun and, well, in that time I sort of fe..”  
“OH MY GOD” Kim exclaimed cutting Duncan off, he had been so intent of finding the right word he hadn’t been focusing but her shout snapped him back to reality and he immediately saw what had distressed Kim  
“Shit, there’s so many” he breathed in Awe, looking down upon a vast army of himself, hundreds of Duncan’s looked up at him waving swords or firing arrows which pattered harmlessly off their armour.  
“What do we do?” asked Kim looked at Duncan for guidance  
“We fight them” he answered voice filling with conviction “Only thing we can do, you go to the other side, I’m gonna turn this baby up to full power” he gestured to his staff “and I don’t want you getting caught in the blasts”  
“Ok, but what were you about to say?” Kim asked but it was already too late, Duncan had stilled his wings and dropped into the centre of the army like a meteor, she took a moment to appreciate the spectacle, as cheery, nice, goofy and slightly crazy he was normally in combat he was something else, their she could see why he was called a MAD scientist  
The first clone reached him and his sceptre swung out to meet it, crashing into the clones chest and sending it flying back, then the staffs magic activated and every clone within 25 meters was thrown back as a wall of force slammed into them, even from her position far above th battle she could feel the wind from the blow  
“KIM, ARE YOU GONING TO HELP” he called up to her in the brief window the magic had created for him  
With that Kim tore her eyes away from him but as the clones closed again she couldn’t help but fell worried for him, he was a good fighter and nearly immortal in that armour but still her stomach was squirmed as she made for the edge of the army  
Folding her wings she glided over the heads of the last few rows of clones, as she pasted over the last one she swung her sword out and hit him in the neck, decapitating him. “Alright, come and have a go if you think your hard enough” she challenged as the clones turned to face her.  
For a moment she hesitated, now that they were looking at her she saw just how much like Duncan they looked, aside from the lack of flux any one of them could of been the man who took her in when no one else would, the man who taught her how to build, how to fight how to summon things, the man who made her laugh when she was sad and made everyday brighter. As she thought of these things she realised that although that had Duncan’s features they didn’t have his mannerisms, the small smiles, the twinkling eyes or excited energy. Their expressions were slack, eyes dull they were Duncan without his Duncanness, after that she barly even saw the resemblance and killing them became easy  
The first raises its sword the slash her from shoulder to hip but she blocks it with her own blade, before the clone can react she unleashes a vicious counter that opened the clones stomach spilling it’s intestines onto the ground. She darted forward and speared another clone through the chest, slashed a 3rds throat and removed a 4ths right arm, she was to quick, too skilled for them. She began to laugh as she carved her way into the clone armies ranks, whatever Lalnible had made them from had made them slow and unskilled so she cut them down with ease, nothing could stop her, nothing could touch her, nothing could...  
*Whack*  
Kim felt an almighty blow across her back and was sent stumbling forward, her armour deflected most of the damage but Kim was still surprised, “impossible” she though “no one was behind me but the dead” swinging her sword in a circle to clear some rood she took to the air to recover and evaluate. What she saw made her blood run cold.  
All the clones she thought she killed were still walking, seeking to pull her out of the sky and rip her apart as much as any on her untouched kinsmen, looking down at the horribly mutilated, should be corpses she saw she had had no impact at all, they bled from their various wounds but none seemed the least bit fazed, one innovative clone was even swinging its own severed arm up at her trying to get closer.  
“What the fuck?” he whispered horror leaching volume from her words, it was then she noticed that not every clone had kept coming, the body of her first kill, the one she decapitated lay where it had fallen, as did another clone she had stabbed through the eye.  
Finally the thought caught her “Where’s Duncan?” she couldn’t hear the detonation of his staff anymore, or see his armoured form among the multitudes.  
“Duncan” she called out over the army  
“Kim” came the distant reply, turning towards the source of the sound she was Duncan rocket up out of a knot of clones, a few clung on but were quickly removed by a swing of the sceptre.  
Duncan retreated back to the hills that flanked the field upon which the clone army and Kim joined him  
“Duncan, they don’t die, you kill them but they won’t die, unless you cut off their head or destroy the brain” Kim blurted in a rush  
“I noticed, he must have done something in the cloning process, spliced in zombie dna or removed their pain receptors, maybe lobotomised certain sections of the brain?” he mumbled to himself  
“Duncan” she snapped “What are we going to do, there’s too many of them and if their this hard to kill then we’ll wear ourselves out before we deal with half of them”  
“I know” he moaned “GOD DAMN IT, so close, so F-ing close, there has to be a way”  
“Do you hear that?” Asked Kim suddenly hearing a muffled rhythmic boom  
“What no” said Duncan eyeing her suspiciously before at the base of the hills they stood on a massive hole was blasted into the rock and dirt  
“What the hell” Exclaimed Duncan but was silenced as the bellow of a war horn sounded across the field  
“Is that Sjin?” asked Kim squinting into the dust cloud caused the blast  
“BROTHERS OF THE MINE REJOICCE”  
“It is, and he’s not alone” Duncan agreed excitedly scrabbling down the hill to greet their ally  
The song continued as people streamed out of the apparent tunnel through the ground, At the lead was Sjin, followed by the diminutive form of Simon from whom the singing was coming, then Lewis, Hannah, Rythian, Hannah, Nilsey Zoey, Sips, then came the knights of Sjinterfell marching in ordered ranks and followed finally by the dwarves who had also shown up in force.  
Sjin saw them and raised his sword to hail them as he peeled from the advancing column to meet them, Duncan and Kim did the same but as Duncan rushed forward Kim grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“What Kim?” he asked impatient at her delay  
“Duncan, those are dwarves, what If they remember us? What we did?”  
“Shit, we agreed to never speak of that again, but you’re right we can’t let them see us”  
“I say we let Sjin have this battle while we go after Lalnable and 5”  
“I hurts my pride but I agree, our fight lies there”  
With that they broke up their huddle and met Sjin halfway up the hill.  
“You came” began Duncan as they grasped forearms in greeting  
“And you brought an army” cheered Kim ignoring his out stretched hand and her usual dislike as she leapt forward to pull him into a hug “But where did you find them? I thought Sjinterfell didn’t have enough knights”  
“It doesn’t” explained Sjin pulling himself uncomfortably from Kims embrace “but I went around telling people about the crimes and risks posed by those two and soon I had nearly all the free peoples of Minecraftia pledging to help”  
“You’re the best Sjin” Kim grinned “But be careful, these clones are weird They only seem to die if you cut off their head or destroy their brain”  
“Zombie rules got it, but shouldn’t you be telling the army this?”  
“No” cut in Duncan “The enemy is getting ready to escape even as we speak, we must make ful haste to their lair, I’m afraid thats were our battle lies”  
Sjin thought for a second “Then I wish you all haste friend, Join us for the victory feast when you’ve rid the world of those monsters” and with that he turned and marched back to where the free peoples of Minecraftia had assembled on the plain to lead them to war.  
“They’ve got this, Lets go Duncan” said Kim turning around and taking off towards the baddies base, Duncan looked back at the battle one last time as the two forces charged towards each other but before they met he followed Kim into the skies and towards destiny  
After they got far enough away that they could no longer hear the sounds of battle they were set upon by vampires who sought to parlay, they explained that they didn’t want to serve Lalnable and 5 but as long as they had their coffins they had no choice. Duncan and Kim agreed to recover their coffins if they could and the vampires left them alone.  
They were nearing the empty village when it happened.  
Kim spotted it first, her flux eye letting her see the danger long before Duncan still she only managed to get out “loo..” before The missile crashed into Duncan’s stomach.  
The missile didn’t detonate though; Duncan folded over the head like a leaf and was carried off along the missiles path. “Duncan” Kim called after him and began following the missiles smoke trail but only managed a few meters before the missile reached its intended target, the mountain a few miles behind them. The mountain simply vanished into a massive flash and mushroom cloud  
“DUNCAN” Kim screamed again. Slowly falling to the ground in the middle of the abandoned village, it felt like the bottom had fallen out of her stomach and her heart hurt like she had fallen into the flux sphere again. Nothing could have survived that, Duncan was gone and her world with him, she fell to her knees and watched the mushroom cloud begin to dissipate.  
*Giggle* “Oh hey, it’s you” came a voice from behind her, her voice but higher, chipper and had the edge of true madness.  
Kim turned her head and looked straight into the eyes of specimen 5, 5 was only a few feet away, hands behind her back, leaning forward so her back was parallel to the ground examining her with those big fluxy eyes  
“What’s a matter? Cat got your tongue? I’d say not since the boss killed it and all but whatever”  
“Shut up, and don’t stand like that, if you’re gonna look like me the least you could do is not stand so your boobs are nearly falling out” Snapped Kim standing and facing 5  
5 laughed but sprang back to stand at her full height facing Kim from about 15 meters away  
“Whaaat, it’s my body and I can do what I want” said 5 running her hand down her side, seductively  
“No its my body, your just copying it” Kim yelled back, all her despair turning to rage in the face of this disrespectful clone.  
“Aww, Your just crabby cause I blew up your boss, but don’t worry soon you’ll have a new boss, and we’ll be best friends, Its gonna be so much fun, we can have sleep over’s, eat ice cream, bleed villagers, I can even teach you how to do your hair, god knows you need the help” gushed 5 jumping and applauding her little fantasy like an excited child  
“You’re insane, I’ll never work for your boss, We’ll never be friends. I’m going to kill you, THEN I’M GOING TO KILL HIM AND AVENGE DUNCAN, TIMMY, BILLY, TIDLES AND ALL THE OTHER INNOCENTS YOU’VE SLAUGHTERED” roared Kim at the confused looking 5, 5 had her head kinked at a 45 degree angle and was looking at Kim strangely  
“That long enough boss?”  
“Yes 5, you’ve done well” said a new voice behind her, deep and sinister, it could only be Lalnable Hector “now help me restrain her while I install the chip”  
“Sure thing boss” 5 giggled before leaping towards Kim, suddenly wearing strange armour that seemed to be made of flesh and bone.  
Kim dove to the side, between two of the houses and started running, one on one she might stand a chance but she couldn’t take both of them. A silhouette appeared at the end of the gap between houses so she crashed through the door of the house on her left, inside was empty except for a lone skeleton.  
Without stopping she leapt through a window covering her face with her arms to avoid the broken glass, but rather than land on the ground as she had expected a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind halting her fall mid-air.  
“Come oooooon, you’ll love working for the boss, he’s so smart and evil and cute, maybe after a while you can join our... private experimentation time” cooed 5’s voice into her ear as she was dragged up into the sky over the village.  
“I’ll never join you” Kim roared unable to bring her sword around to stab 5 she settled for elbowing her in the stomach, but it was like her arm had hit a wall, whatever that armour was it was strong.  
Instead she threw he head back and felt a satisfying crunch as her helmets smashed into 5’s nose, 5 let her go on reflex and Kim pushed her away, trying to flap her wings and put some distance between them.  
Something was wrong, the ground was rushing up to meet her but her wings wouldn’t flap; she looked back over her shoulder and saw that her right wing was trailing uselessly through the air behind her, the bones crushed by 5 somehow and membrane failing to catch any air. She tried to slow herself using just her left wing but only succeeded in flipping herself over before she crashed into the ground back first and the darkness took her.  
She awoke in a crater of her own making, everything was fuzzy and out of focus, her back flared with agony and she could taste blood in her mouth, she reached to the back of her head and her fingers came away red and wet. With an effort of will she sat up and took in her surroundings. She had come down in the middle of what seemed to be the town square, the gravel had hurt to land on but had more give than the cobblestone of the well a few feet to her right so she was grateful for that. Looking up she saw herself racing towards her, blood streaming from her nose and teeth bared, “No, not me, 5” she thought, her head was foggy and she didn’t quite understand what was happening, then a shadow fell across her.  
“Slippery, yes you will make an excellent servant” Said a deep triumphant voice; Kim followed the voice to its source and looked straight into the eyes of Lalnable Hector.  
He was identical looking to Duncan in practically every way except for the lack of flux, but in the hazy dream like quality in which she viewed the world right now little things became greatly magnified, the sneering twist to his smile, the cruel glint in his eye, the air of arrogance and the vile self satisfaction. They might look the same but this man was as different from Duncan, her Duncan as could be.  
“Good job 5” he smirked as 5 landed beside him, holding her nose with one hand and an archaic looking knife in the other  
“I think she broke my nose boss” she whined before her voice took on a blood thirst edge “let me bleed her a bit, she owes me some payback”  
“No 5, not yet, first lets install this mind control chip, as soon as its in her brain she’ll have no choice but to obey us, then you can have your sweet revenge”  
“YAY, revenge” cheered 5 jumping to Lalnable wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek, triggering a slight twinge of jealously in Kim that was immediately crushed under a wave of guilt “You really are the best boss”  
“I know I am, now hold her arms, I need to drill the hole through her skull”  
“NO, nononononononononononono” Kim screamed as 5 pushed her back to the ground and pinned her arms to her sides, she tried to struggle but 5 was to strong so she thrashed her head from side to side as Lalnable approached her with a drill.  
“BEHAVE” he roared slapping her across the face, before knelling on her chest so his knees were either side of her head, holding it in place and his feet were under her arms.  
“You may feel a slight vibration” he laughed as he brought the drill up to speed and moved it slowly towards her forehead, savouring the look of fear on her face as it closed the distance inch by terrifying inch.  
This was it, Duncan was dead and she was about to be enslaved, they’d failed she’d failed. Lalnable and 5 had beaten them, Hopefully Sjin and the other free peoples of Minecraftia would be able to stop them. Kim found it funny that how right at the end, when she was about to lose her life as she knew it all she thought about was Duncan, only at the end could she admit what she’d known all along.  
“I loved him” she breathed mostly to herself before the drill touched her forehead and she began screaming


	2. Base Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot I left this on a cliff hanger so I thought I should continue it

Agony, pure and simple was what Kim felt as the drill stripped away layers of skin, Agony that made the blood roar in her ears so loud she couldn’t hear 5’s laughter, so intense it purged all thought from her mind except the need to scream, agony that cut back to the primal animalistic part of her brain that made her want to run away, curl up and die.  
Yet his words still managed to cut though the agony, through the blood roaring in her ears and the need to scream, down to the part of her that was still Kim Richards, flux buddy and would be saviour of the world  
“GET AWAY FROM HER”  
Duncan, it was Duncan, Kim strained her head against Lalnables knees, managing to turn to look at where the voice was coming from, not caring that doing so caused the drill to cut a groove through the skin above her right eye.  
He was flying down the main street towards them, his wings had burned up in the blast but ever since he made that dragon armour he hadn’t needed them anyway, his face was red from the heat wash, his goggles smashed, blood leaked from his left nostril and eyes but the fury on his face was enough to rival that of the nuke he’d just survived. In all he looked bloody, battered and messed up.  
To Kim he’d never looked better  
“Duncan” she called out to him from between, Lalnables Legs, Lalnable had also noticed him and had pulled the drill away to sit up and evaluate the new arrival.  
Duncan put on an enormous burst of speed at the sound of her voice and crossed the last couple hundred meters or so in under a second, his sceptre flashed out as he poured all his strength, hate and momentum into a swing that slammed into Lalnables chest, sending him rocketing across the town centre and through the wall of the house opposite them.  
Seeing the tables had turned 5 backed off and disappeared down an alley between two houses as Duncan rushed to Kims side.  
“Kim? Jesus what have they done to you?” there was a catch in his voice, like he was holding back a sob, “Here eat this” he said holding out a golden apple  
“Thanks but don’t you need it? You were hit by a nuke”   
“Nah” he said attempting a heroic grin “This armour is seriously OP, barley even felt it”  
Kim doubted that based off the blood on his face but still took the apple and ate. Immediately she felt its magical healing properties go to work, the skin on her face itched as the skin and muscle refused, there was also a popping feeling from her back as her spin realigned, she hadn’t realised she couldn’t feel her legs until the apples magic made it so she could.  
It was a wholly unpleasant feeling but when the process was over Kim lay there panting for a moment before taking Duncan’s outstretched hand and being helped to her feet.  
“Are you ok?” asked Duncan eyeing her over  
“Yeah I’m fine, those apples are amazing” she said looking back at her wings, even that had been healed by the apples magic  
“Yeah they are but that was the last one so be careful, I see that rubble moving so Lalnable is still alive, I’m gonna go deal with him, just make sure 5 doesn’t escape ok?”  
“Right” Kim said before they split up to chase there quarries, Kim took a last look at Duncan striding towards the shifting rubble Lalnables body had made of a house before he was blocked by a wall as she entered the alley 5 had disappeared down.  
She moved more slowly this time, kept her sword up and an eye on her surroundings, she hadn’t known 5 could fly, she’d underestimated her and it had nearly cost Kim her life. She wasn’t about to make the same mistake again.  
Still she barely had any warning when 5 attacked, one second she was creeping down the alley, the next a strange red and yellow blade was lancing for her head, she hastily parried the stab, and brought her guard up as 5 dropped off the roof she’d been waiting on to face her.  
“You know, the boss wants you alive but I think that your to much trouble, besides if I kill you sure he’ll be mad but I’m sure theres something I could do to make him forgive me” she said fiddling with the top button of her dress  
“God and I thought I made a lot of innuendo” growled Kim as she launched into a blistering series of attacks  
5 was as good with a sword as she was though, time and again Kims blade rang off 5’s, nor was 5 content merely to defend, soon it evolved into a duel between two masters of the sword, neither able to gain the upper hand or willing to back down. Both were waiting for a mistake that would be a long time in coming so there hurled barbs at each other seeking to goad the other into a thoughtless slash that could end the duel.  
“You can’t beat me Kim” said 5 slashing high towards Kims throat  
“Oh yeah, and whys that? The original is always better than the clone” said Kim turning aside 5 slash and countering with a stab towards the ribs  
“Because when I was cloned from your fluxy hair sample, something happened. The flux became part of me, You merely adopted the flux, I was born into it” 5 laughed as she spun to the side avoiding Kims stab so that she now stood a few meters away, out of immediate sword range  
“Did you just paraphrase Batman at me?”   
“Bane actually, from the dark night rises”  
“Of course its Bane I know that”  
“Can we take a short break from this fight to take about how good he looks in that movie?”  
“Tom Hardy? Yeah. OH MY GOD does he bulk up well”   
“I know right, He can go Tom Hard on me any time he wants”  
They both laughed and were about to resume their duel before 5 held up a finger in a “Wait a moment” pose and cocked her head to the side  
“Sorry Kimmy, Boss’s hurt so he’s calling me back to the base, Kill you another time” 5 blew Kim a kiss before she simply vanished into thin air leaving a smell of Ozone behind  
Kim waited on grad for a few minutes sure this was some trap, then Duncan came running down the alley from the direction of the town square and nearly gave her a heart attack.  
“Who watches the watchmen?” she asked pointing her sword at him  
“Sam Vines” he responded using his Sceptre to lower her blade  
“Where’s 5” gone he asked looking around at their alley as if she were about to jump out at them  
“Gone, she said something about her boss being hurt and returning to base then she just vanished”  
Duncan sniffed the air “Ozone, a teleporter this is bad Kim with that they could run to anywhere or attack anywhere. Nowhere will be safe until we destroy that machine and the time gate”  
“What was that about the boss being hurt?” Kim asked looking at Duncan expectantly  
“Well I had a fight with Lalnable and his armour was strong enough to stand up against my Draconic Sceptre, he put up a good fight but I managed to smack him to the ground, however before I could finish him off he said something about needing more blood and teleported away”  
“So looks like we’ve got them on the run, Time to go to their base and finish this.” Said Kim with a fresh determination as they took off towards the villain’s base.  
They found the entrance to the base easy enough, having been there before and rushed down the elevator not wanting to give their enemies time to recover after their last encounter, they flew over the laser trip wires and straight into the path of a patrolling wolf man.  
Duncan tried to swing his sceptre at it but the wolf was faster, its paw flashed out and tore across his chest stripping off his chest piece. Duncan roared in pain and reeled back, Kim grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back through the air towards the entrance, and Duncan managed to grab his breast plate but was still taken out of the building.  
“What are we going to do Kim? They have wolf men in there, all this gear is useless, they’ll rip it off as soon as they touch us”  
“Have you forgotten that were both Alpha wolves ourselves? If all this gear is useless then we do this with tooth and claw” announced Kim, reaching for the moon charm around her Neck  
Duncan did the same and they both shrunk down to their wolf form, Kim stayed that way but Duncan went one step further into his Wolf Man form, then they both threw back their heads and howled summoning their wolf packs.  
They then stormed into the base, not way to avoid the lasers with their packs in tow so they sprinted through them full speed, sirens going off and alarms flashing the dastardly duo would know they were coming, but speed was of greater use than stealth at this point.  
The wolf men came for them at this point and the two forces collided in a mass of fur, muscle and fangs, their pack wolves grabbed onto the wolf mans legs and arms holding him in place and leaving him exposed for Kim to leap in and tear out his throat.  
Meanwhile Duncan wrestled another Wolfman one on one, he got bit on his shoulder and responded by breaking the other wolfs jaw, it whimpered and submitted to his greater strength acknowledging him as alpha. Duncan growled at the wolf and it got the message and ran out of the base.  
From there they charged around the base searching for their nemesis’s, in the process they killed or tamed the other wolf men, Managed to find and retrieve the vampires coffins, putting them into their magical larger on the inside ender pouches. The found and read the lab reports and journal of Lalnable and 5 respectively, then they found the villagers.  
“Oh go their trapped in like sardines” Kim gasped , as they beheld the cramped living conditions of the Villagers, the cells were tiny and so over stuffed that there was standing room only  
They morphed into their human forms and as had become tradition Duncan and Kim looked away from each other as the hurriedly put back on their armour, ears burning at the knowledge of what sights a simple turn of the head would bring them.  
“Let’s free them” said Duncan when they were clothed again before pulling the levers to open the cells  
With many grunts and thanks the villagers piled out of their cells and into the hall way, stretching their tired muscles and preparing to run for it. One of them approached the Duncan and Kim saying “Thank you so much for saving us” before squinting at them and saying “You look an awful lot like the ones who trapped us but you act completely different.”  
“Yeah their clones and our enemies, we’ve come to rescue you, but before you go please tell us what they were doing to you?”  
“Oh it was awful, they would take us to this alter down the hall there and bleed us for their foul magic or they would feed us to their pet vampires, then once we had no more blood to give we were taken away, no one knows what happened to those who were taken for they never returned.”   
“Thank you for your help, the way out is clear and our wolves will protect you, go, Be free”  
“Thank you, from the bottom of my heart and from all those of the village, Thank you” He said with a deep bow before joining the rest of the villagers and hurrying in the direction of the exit, Kim and Duncan’s pack following them for protection”   
“I hope Timmy got out” Kim said watching them go before following Duncan down the corridor to the altar room  
“Dear god” Duncan breathed as he opened the door and beheld the altar, It was a massive thing dominating the room it was housed in, multiple layers that descended into a pit in the ground. The horrifying part was that it was slathered in blood, eldritch runes could be seen glowing through the crimson fluid where foul forces were being drawn forth to power whatever sick magic’s they had created.  
“Jesus wept” Kim exclaimed as she joined him looking at the monstrous alter, they moved into the room together, looking in horror and the blood pooled a foot deep in the bottom of the pit. Taking to the air they approached the centre of the altar where a shallow bowl resided, it was clear from the trails that the blood covering the altar had come from here.  
“Duncan, we HAVE to destroy this, this is some serious evil”  
“Your right Kim, does your witchery have any way to counter blood magic?”  
“Maybe? But I don’t have any of my ingredients here”  
“Then we’ll destroy it, The Draconic staff of power should be strong enough to break any enchantments if I turn it to full power, you should wait out in thee corridor, don’t want to accidently hit you”  
“Won’t you be hurt, I don’t want anything to happen to you..” she trailed off noticing the way Duncan was looking at her “I mean you still owe me so much from your tab”  
He laughed, “Kim I just tanked a nuke, this armour is seriously OP, I’ll be fine, go wait in the hall”  
Kim still had doubts but with a backwards glance marched out of the room and halfway down the corridor.  
“I’m clear” she yelled  
If Duncan replied she didn’t hear it as there was suddenly a massive explosion that destroyed the wall and halfway up the corridor towards her, but instead of passing a swirling red mist appeared in the void.  
“Duncan” she called out as the mist began to swirl faster and faster, glowing ominously. A howl began and Kim realised she was being sucked towards the mist, she quickly drew her blade and plunged it into the steel of the floor, where it held firm against the buffering winds.  
She looked back to where the altar had been but now there was just a swirling vortex of blood, sucking in all it could before with a final thunderous crash it collapsed on itself and disappeared all together.  
Kim sagged against the floor before standing and retrieving her holy blade. She went to call for Duncan but the cry died in her throat as she saw a figure come towards her through the dust and debris, slouched against the wall it was the unmistakable form of Duncan.  
She rushed over to him concern written all over her face but when she reached him he tried to wave her away “I’m fine Kim” he said weakly, his hair obscuring his face. He concern turned to relieved anger as she barged past his weak protestations to inspect the state he was in.  
“You bloody idiot Duncan, what if you’d died? Hmmmm? I’d have to take on the clones by myself and I do NOT have time for that.”  
“I’m sorry Kim, but the altar needed to be destroyed, besides I was right, my armour held up. Could do with some food though”  
“AArgh, you are the worlds least prepared man, I’ll put it on your tap” she groaned reaching into her back pack to produce some noodles, Duncan took them gratefully and begain to eat as they headed off back into the base by the time they reached the self destruct room of the facility he was back to his old self.  
“Should we detonate it?” Asked Kim looking at all the wires  
“Hell yeah, regardless of what happens we have to destroy that teleporter, the time gate and all these clones, there’s evil in this building and it must be purged” said Duncan sounding a little too excited  
“And you want to watch it blow up don’t you” said Kim somewhat accusingly  
“And I want to watch it blow up” confirmed Duncan with a childish grin  
“Fine but set it for 10 minutes that should be enough time to find them and get out”  
“Wooo” Duncan cheered as he happily typed in the prompted passwords, Kim couldn’t help but grin as well, he could be so childish at times but his enthusiasm was charmingly infectious  
“Ahha” he said with a satisfied smile as he set the timer, “Ok we have 10 minutes to find them, kill them and get out”  
“No nothing to hard then” Kim replied sarcastically, but Duncan just brushed the comment off with a grin and rushed back to into the facility and up to the last room.   
“Alright so the teleporter must be in there, you ready Kim? Cause once we open this door there’s no going back”  
“Like we could turn back before now, let’s do this”  
Duncan swung his sceptre and blasted a 2 by 2 hole through the wall through which they rushed, weapons drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know its bad but the next chapter is the fun one


	3. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit, its about to go down

“Oh hey, they’re here boss” 5 giggled as they rushed in. The room they were in was large and mostly empty except for a large green ring of stone in the centre that wasn’t quite complete.  
“Ah, so the clone and the fool have finally found us, Bravo I didn’t think you’d make it this far” Lalnable droned  
“It was easy, you couldn’t stop us. And stop calling me a clone, she’s the clone” Kim retorted  
Lalnable laughed a sinister sound that held no merriment. “You’ve got it all wrong but then you are the fool. He is the clone” Lalnable gestured to Duncan with one hand  
“What no, I’m the original, you’re the clone. And I’m here to put you down” Duncan shouted, but Kim knew him well enough to tell when he was uncertain  
“You don’t sound so sure cutie” 5 Giggled looking up at Duncan “Besides there’s nothing wrong with being a clone, I’m a clone and look how much happier and honest I am than.. the original” she said the final word like a slur before wrapping her arms around Lalnable and kissing him on the cheek  
“Not now 5” Lalnable growled a little softer than usual, sounding almost like Duncan for a moment. “It’s time for my soliloquy”   
“Yes, you are a failed clone of me “Duncan” and as such you have no hope of defeating me, your base is a pitiful flowery abomination, you’ve lost the way of science, of labs, experiments and treating magic as a science but then you were deemed a failure for being too emotional, growing attached to things to easily. She was your downfall in this regard, she made you weak you were so fond of her you let her control you and now you stand no chance of defeating me. I have my time gate (he gestured to the green ring) which already works as a teleporter, I have my pet werewolves and vampires, II have 5 a much better version of your own side kick and finally I have my blood magic”  
Duncan was staring down at Lalnable, his jaw clenched, fists balled around the stock of his “lightning red” so Kim replied “Ha, no you don’t we destroyed your altar, no blood magic for you”  
“Poor naive fool, the altar was just a temporary thing, now I have this a complete blood orb I don’t need it anymore, I only kept it around because it would be bothersome to destroy, an besides 5 here likes bleeding villagers”  
As he spoke Lalnable held a out a red orb about the size of an apple in his palm, it glistened in the harsh neon lighting of the lab, but as 5 began to voice her agreement there was a hard sharp bang followed by the sound of lightning. The orb in Lalnables hand exploded as it was struck, a fine red glitter falling between his fingers to fall to the ground. Kim tore her eyes away from Lalnable to look at where Duncan was standing rigged still looking down the sights of his favourite gun.  
“What have you done” Kim, Lalnable and 5 said in unison as they stared at Duncan  
“DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY, THE DAY KIM FELL INTO MY FOUNTAIN WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, HOW DARE YOU SAY SHE MADE ME WEAK, SHE IS MY STRNGTH AND I WON’T HAVE YOU BELITTLING HER” He Roared down at his enemy whose attention had turned from his enraged clone to the dust on the ground.  
“No,nononononononononono” he quickly chanted as he dropped to the ground trying to sweep the dust together “No this can’t be happening, the armour, I have to take it off, I have to.. ARGH”  
Lalnable threw his head back and roared in pain as a red light began to suffuse him, a red mist gathered around him as he fell into convolutions.  
“Boss” 5 cried in concern taking a step toward him but stopped as be gain to implode, his body compacting, Kim watched on in horror as what happened to the altar happened over again to a person. She looked away and waited for the inevitable bang that would mean it was all over.  
When it came she looked back to see no trace of Lalnable, just a distraught looking 5 kneeling where he had been.  
“Boss” she said meekly before breaking into hysterics, crying all he grief onto the floor of the lab.  
With a glance at Duncan, Kim flew down to the lab floor to stand behind the grieving 5   
“Hey, um 5, I know this is hard for you but think about it, you’ve lived your whole life doing what he said, know you can live your own life, a good life” Kim reached out to place a hand on 5 shoulder, 5 stopped crying with a sniff and Kim thought she had gotten through to her until 5 looked at her with murder in her eyes  
“YOU” 5 yelled, her hand flashing out fast as though she punched Kim in the stomach with a monstrous strength she hadn’t had before, Kim felt her plate give then she was sailing backwards through the air.  
“Kim” Duncan cried out as she slammed into the wall, without hesitation he unloaded at 5, striking her a dozen times but it had no effect, he flux was spreading, the purple worming and spreading across her skin acting as its own armour before falling to the ground and continuing to spread.  
Seeing the gun was having no effect, Duncan dropped it in favour of his draconic sceptre and leapt at her with all the speed his dragon boosted wings could manage.  
He barely covered half the distance between them before a newly formed Taintacle whipped up to wrap around his ankle, painfully killing all his momentum in a bone jarring halt, then slamming him to the ground like discarded rubbish.  
Duncan lay in the quickly spreading flux face down, he could taste blood and probably had a broken nose, still tried to stand but felt something on his back pressing him down, then he was being rolled over.  
5 stood over him but any resemblance to Kim this creature may have had was long gone, now it was a humanoid purple mass, its only features two black holes for its eyes and a too wide slit of a mouth that smirked down at him ominously.  
“If you fancy her so much why don’t you kiss me? We’re basically the same person” it drooled, Duncan struggled with all his mite but the flux thing was to strong then its mouth was on him nearly engulfing his entire head, he kept his mouth shut refusing to let any part of this creature into his body but it was completely blocking his nose, eventually his animal instincts overwhelmed his self control and he breathed in, but instead of air he breathed in the raw sludgy taint that 5 had become.  
Kim came to her senses in time to see this happen “Get away from him” she yelled charging forward with her holy blade. The beast that had been 5 broke the contact with Duncan to glare at her with its black pits; the flux covering Duncan continued to spread to spite the lack of contact while it smiled cruelly at Kim.  
“I can’t have you interrupting our moment now can I. I’m still getting the hang of this so he will be my test then I will taint the whole world, everything will belong to me, now go my pets finish off that weakling”. With that the largest flux swarm Kim had ever seen rose out of the spreading slime and flew at her, she was engulfed in a buzzing cacophony of sound as the taint swarms surrounded her, blocking out light in the density of their numbers, she whirled around slashing wildly with her sword but it had no effect, she could feel the burning itch of their bites everywhere she wasn’t covered by armour, she was being overwhelmed by sheer numbers.  
“Child” came the silky smooth ethereal voice that dominated all other sound to spite being barley louder than a whisper   
“Mother?” Kim questioned in reply but immediately regretted it as she realised it gave the taint swarms access to her mouth, however the expected barrage of insects never came instead all the other bugs that had been attacking her backed off to join the swarm slowly circling her at roughly a meter distant.  
“Yes child, Mothers here”  
“Mother, 5 seems to be controlling the flux and she’s got Duncan I have to stop her”  
“Yes child, whatever impure science gave birth to that abomination has corrupted the flux, it’s mixed into her DNA by mistake not the natural pure union you have, and however this mistake has given her control over the taint that shouldn’t be possible without my consent. I can’t stop her myself I need your help daughter, to accomplish this I give you temporary power over the flux, kill this abomination, don’t fail me” the voice faded away but as it did so Kim felt a weird tingling in her body, like she had been struck by lightning again, it quickly passed to be replaced by a new feeling, a feeling of heightened awareness and power.  
“This feels good” she muttered looking down at her hands noticing the way the flux there writhed in ecstasy, a moment later she realised she could control their moment and that of the flux swarms around her, in fact by opening her mind she could feel the flux around her  
Testing her new found power she waved her hand and the swarms surrounding her parted allowing her to see what 5 was doing. The 5 thing was floating in the exact centre of the room, eyes closed in rapture and arms up as she was held aloft by a pillar of taint that was pouring out of her and spreading throughout the whole facility, Duncan was stuck to the wall in a cocoon of flux, his goggles the only thing poking through to prove it was him at all.  
Kim advanced towards the hovering 5 and the taint swarms fell into line behind her, 5 must have sensed the shift in dynamic because she opened her eyes and smirked at Kim, “So the ant has mastered the flies, is this that “mothers” doing, pathetic. I’m the master of the flux now not that old bitch, after I crush you she’s next”   
5 snapped he arm out at Kim and a spear of solid flux flew at her, Kim tried to turn it aside but apparently if 5 was in direct control of it she couldn’t affect it. Sensing her fear and panic the flux around her reacted of its own accord forming a wall between the two of them that the spear slammed into and stopped.  
Testing her new powers Kim tried to send the wall flying at 5, 5 waved her hand dismissively to try brush it aside but the wall kept coming and slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and cutting off her spreading flux.  
“Not bad, seems I underestimated you. I won’t do so again” 5 said as she landed on her feet before swinging her arm out, a blade of flux sliced through the air towards Kim who launched into the air, over the attack and down towards 5. 5 tried to use Kims trick against her by throwing a wall of flux but Kim was ready, gathering as much of the purple stuff to her fist as she could she punched forth with all her might and managed to shatter the wall and fall onto the hapless 5.  
She crashed into the purple monster and knocked it to the ground before straddling it and punching, where her fists connected the flux hardened and chipped away until Kim saw her own face staring back at her from under the purple dust all be it with a blood nose, “She’s still in there” Kim thought before 5 roared and with an almighty heave sent them both flying in opposite directions, but now Kim knew what she had to do, 5 was still in there and bleeding, a thought brought Kims sword back to her hand. If it bleeds she could kill it  
“What have you done, what are you!” 5 roared as she raised a massive wave of flux behind her almost to the ceiling, Rather than launch it at Kim like she had though, streamers of flux flowed from the wave to 5’s back where it built up for a moment before erupting out of her chest in a massive stream that hurtled towards Kim like a cannon.  
Keeping her Sword arm by her side Kim raised her other hand pouring all her strength into her own cascade of flux greater than anything she had ever tried before.  
The streams met in a coiling wall that pushed back and forth between them, Kim gritted her teeth but could tell her stream was being pushed back, she retreated a step, then another and another, soon she was being slid backwards until her back was up against the wall of the facility. She screamed out her frustration and rage as the meeting of streams was pushed back in her direction.  
“Sorry, mother. Sorry Duncan. I failed” she whispered dejectedly as the meeting reached the last few feet from her outstretched hand.   
“Not yet, don’t give up Kim, you can do this”  
Kim didn’t know if she imagined it, heard it from his place on the wall or if those words were simply tied tho this feeling but in that moment she heard Duncan encouraging her as he had so many times in the past, whenever her magic’s weren’t working or she couldn’t get her head around some new science and felt like giving up, like a failure Duncan had always been there with those words and a cup of tea. Whatever the case as it had in the past his voice ironed her resolve, she could do this, she was strong enough, she could win, and she WOULD win.  
With a roar Kim plunged into a fresh reserve of energy that she hadn’t known existed, with a force of will Kim pushed against the flux with even more ferocity and was rewarded as inch by inch the meeting was pushed back towards 5, before Long Kim was able to push off the wall and walk hand outstretched towards her adversary who was now sliding back herself.  
5 roared in frustration before dropping her flux stream, free of its resistance Kim’s flux rushed forward with unstoppable force before it struck its target, 5 seemed to sink into the floor, Kims flux smashed through the air she had just vacated and the steel wall of the lab behind it.  
Kim cut off the stream and searched for her enemy but was met with an empty room. Without letting down her guard but wondering if 5 had run she began to make her way towards Duncan’s Cacoon when she noticed a ripple in the flux on the wall to her left. With little more warning 5 launched out of the wall at speed, firing darts of hardened flux at Kim, One of the darts sliced her cheek and another buried itself in her calf before she could wave her hand and the flux rose to swallow the darts but as it fell she saw 5 swallowed by the flux on the floor once more.  
Kim now aware the fight was continuing she hobbled towards the centre of the room watching all directions for the telltale ripple, she didn’t have to wait long before she noticed the ripples directly beneath her feet, she leapt to the side as 5 erupted from the floor blade first in an attempt to skewer her, 5 missed by Inches and lashed out with her fist, catching Kim in the chin and knocking her off her feet and spiralling backwards to land in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
Kims vision was blurry and she was seeing stars. Blinking she tried to clear it and for a split second she though she saw a gloved hand in a white lab coat reaching down to her in an offer of help then it was gone. Her eyes cleared as she saw 5 once again sink into the floor like a foul worm.  
Exactly like a worm, Laying there Kim had an idea, flattening her cheek against the tainted ground she realised she could feel 5 burrowing through the flux like a parasite, the bitch was about to fire out of the wall behind her and stab her in the back. Kim pushed against the ground and crawled out of the way as she saw ripples begin, and then she readied her own attack.  
5 Launched out of the wall expecting to impale her dazed foe but instead found only empty ground in front of her, she looked around and saw Kim slouched a small distance away using her sword as a cane for her bad leg as she held her hand outstretched. The flux veiled beneath her as she tried to burrow back in for another run but something wrapped around her ankle and held firm. 5 whined as inch by inch she was pulled for the flux like a grub from a rotten log by the Tainticle holding her.  
She tried to take control but Kim had this Tainticle firmly under her thrall, at Kims behest it began to swing her around, bashing her into walls, floors, furniture, equipment with a particularly savage swing it threw her and she went sailing through the time gate ring, shattering the stone while barley slowing down before another Tainticle caught her on the other side.  
The impacts didn’t hurt her of course, the flux covering her body was proof against such trivial damage, the only things that could hurt her was other flux and the divine but thee swinging and motion did severely disorient her, she was so dazed and dizzy she didn’t notice she had come to a stop for a few full seconds.  
She was laying on the unfluxed rubble of the destroyed time gate with Kim standing over her. She tried to sink into the floor but realised there was no flux to take her, she was stuck. For the first time she felt a flicker of fear as she looked up at Kim, whose eyes were filled with hatred  
Kim raised her sword so it was pointing straight at 5’s heart “We tried to spare you. We thought you were merely his pawn but No you’re just as evil as he was, maybe even more. So for Tiddles, the chocobos, the villagers, Mother, Duncan and anyone else who has been harmed by your evil I send you back to hell where you belong” for them the world focused to the tip of Kims sword all other sights and sounds extinguished as in glacial perceived slowness it plunged forward into 5’s rotten heart.  
5 exhaled as the cold steel pierced her armour and flesh. How? How was it possible that an ordinary blade could kill her? It was only then she noticed the faint white glow and realised it was no ordinary sword but a holy blade. In her last few moments 5 came to the conclusion that dyeing wasn’t so bad. After all where ever she was going the Boss would be waiting for her. With that she breathed her last with a smile  
Kim twisted her blade to make sure that 5 was dead before pulling it back out. With a sudden rush the world around her snapped back into focus, she was suddenly aware of a new sound among the ruins of the base “Self destruct in t-minus 10 seconds”  
“What? Already?” Kim franticly looked around for the source of the mechanical voice but knew it was the base speakers  
“Self destruct in T-minus 9 seconds”  
“No no no, Duncan” she rushed over to the cacoon that held Duncan to the wall  
“Self destruct in T-minus 8 seconds”  
She franticly pulled at the bonds holding Duncan in place  
“Self destruct in T-minus 7 seconds”  
Cursing herself she used her flux control to unravel the cacoon   
“Self destruct in T-minus 6 seconds”  
Duncans limp body hit the floor, his skin was purple and he wasn’t breathing  
“Self destruct in T-minus 5 seconds”  
“Duncan are you alright?” she asked franticly shaking him but receiving no response  
“Self destruct in T-minus 4 seconds”  
“We did it Duncan, we stopped them” she whispered to his body on the brink of tears  
“Self destruct in T-minus 3 seconds”  
“We avenged all our friends and saved the world”  
“Self destruct in T-minus 2 seconds”  
“To bad I couldn’t save us” she said as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the darkness take her  
“Self destruct in T-minus 1 second”  
“Child”  
“Self destruct sequence initiated, Kiss your butt good bye”


	4. Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More an epilogue than a chapter but I hope you enjoy

Darkness  
Kim couldn’t tell if her eyes were opened or closed it seemed to make no difference to the inky darkness that surrounded her.  
“Am I dead” she wondered into the darkness, she could still feel Duncan’s still chest under her cheek so she tried to stand and hit her head on something in the darkness.  
Cursing in pain Kim hesitantly pushed out against the darkness and felt a solid resistance. She could feel it was completely surrounding them, then she realised she could feel it, it was made of flux, drawing on her power she shattered the shell that encased them and was blinded by dazzling sunlight that fell upon her  
Blinking her eyes clear Kim looked around to see that she and Duncan were on top of a hill looking down at the smoking crater that had been the flux baddies base, the grass around them was purple and they were chunks of solid flux that were melting away as she watched.  
“Did I do this?” she wondered, she hadn’t thought about teleporting out of the base, Hadn’t even thought it possible  
“No child, this was my doing”  
“Mother?”  
“Yes, well done my daughter. You have slain the abomination and made me proud so I saved you from the detonation, something as trivial as time and space is nothing to the mother of the flux”  
“Thank you mother” Kim intoned but looking down at Duncan’s lifeless body, she felt a loss so deep that it left her feeling hollow and empty, the bottom of her stomach fell out and her heart clenched “But you should of left us there, without Duncan life doesn’t seem worth it anymore”  
“You have done well child so before I take my power back from you I will give you one piece of advice. The flux took him; the flux can give him back”  
The voice faded away as Kim scrabbled over to Duncan’s body, the flux had spread over him completely covering his armour and clothes in a slimy later of purple that completely obscured the skin beneath. Dropping to her knees next to him, Kim glanced around for some sign of what to do but with none forth coming she went on instinct and placed her hand on his chest.  
Immediately she could feel the flux coursing through his system, it was every completely saturating his body and she could feel deep inside his chest there was a churning maelstrom of the stuff that was building to a critical mass. She tried to dispel the flux as she had before but it resisted her as if some part of 5 was still in there controlling it, in fact it almost felt as if 5’s mind was in there.  
“It needs a host” she realised, “So be it”  
Closing her eyes she extended every ounce of her control to force the flux out of Duncan and into her, it crawled up her arm, wrapped around her whole body, ran down her nose and throat cutting of her air and attempting to drown her, but still she held on until she felt the maelstrom wrenched from Duncan with a final effort of will and he was cured.  
It was dark again, but this darkness stemmed from far more than an absence of light, it seemed from the storm that was ripping through her mind, a riot of memories that tore through her causing her to forget her own identity. The memory of a night in with Duncan a panda labs, drinking Sake and laughing about how they would destroy his old fluxy castle was replaced by the memory of bleeding villagers in dark rituals. Walking through their gardens and seeing all the majestic animals happy and free was washed out by visions of genetic experimentation and abominations. The very core of who she is was being whittled away, she was losing herself, becoming 5. The memory of falling into the fountain of Duncan’s castle and meeting him for the first time was replaced by...  
No  
As that memory began to fade she felt an incredible surge of emotion, a powerful surge of emotion. With that power she seized onto the memory of first meeting Duncan and slowly began to reform herself around it, snagging strings of memory and pulling them into the core of her being. She could hear a roar of rage surrounding her and the darkness clawed at her seeking to tear apart and smother this small resistance but she held firm building herself back up through sheer force of will.  
Then the raging darkness seemed to be hurled away by a far more powerful force and in the calmness that followed Kim heard a familiar voice envelop her  
“She managed to copy her conciseness into another. That was unexpected”  
“Mother, thank you for helping me, and giving me the power to pull myself together, you saved me again”  
“Not this time child, I helped at the end but the strength to deny her victory and regain yourself came from you, or your connection to the male”  
At this Kim felt her every memory of Duncan run through her mind as Mother examined them quickly, evaluating their every integration as well as stolen glances and hidden feelings  
“I will admit the ways of humans are strange to me but from what I can see you both wish to breed, he would make a fine mate for you, strong and intelligent if a little foolish you would be a good pairing. I even see several memories of you thinking about him while attempting to mate with yourself”  
“MOTHER” Kim cried aghast at what she was hearing “That’s not something to talk about”  
“Humans are strange creatures. Never mind, you have done well, the abomination is destroyed and you have restored your male, as such I shall now reclaim my power. Farewell child, I will see you again soon.”  
With those final word Kim felt the power over the flux leave her, drawn away as if blown by a soft wind and as it left her she could see the flux receding over her skin, creeping back so she could see her hands for the first time in years and only stopping when it drew into her already fluxed eye, leaving it purple while the rest of her skin was restored to its former splendour  
Kim was still marvelling at her transformation when Duncan stirred beneath her, she immediately stopped admiring herself to check on him as he opened his eyes with an aching groan.  
“Duncan?”  
“Kim?”  
He struggled to sit up even as she launched herself at him, wrapping him in a hug and forcing him back to the ground, he wheezed for a bit before settling with her lieing on the grass next to him and looking to her in pain and confusion “What happened? Last thing I remember was 5 turned into a flux monster then darkness” he looked down in concentration “I could feel you nearby, fighting something, I wanted to help but I couldn’t move, the darkness was drowning me... until I heard your voice”  
“Thing got weird for a bit there but it’s over now, we won” she smiled triumphantly at him  
“You won Kim, I didn’t do anything. You really are amazing” he grinned back  
“I know I am”  
“and modest” he added giving her a playful tap on the ribs which set off a giggling fit for the two of them, after they settled down Duncan turned to her with a serious expression   
“Kim, all joking aside you really saved my live back there, you ARE amazing and there’s something that I’ve wanted to say for a very long time... but I just couldn’t find the right time or place or words... I think your great and...” he prattled on clearly uncomfortable at trying to find the words  
“Oh bloody hell, do I have to do everything” she groaned before grabbing his shirt and dragging him into a long, deep kiss pouring in all her pent up love and affection only to find it returned twofold  
Eventually they broke apart grinning like idiots sat up to look down the hill away from the smoking ruin of the lab and out over the village they had saved, what would they do now that they were free of their evil counterpart? What would the future hold? Would their relationship last? So many possibilities but only two things were certain: the darkest days were behind them and what ever the future held they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all of it. Hope you enjoyed feel free to give it a like or leave a comment if you loved it/ hated it or just want to giv advice. I'm new to this whole thing so would love ANY feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Is this it for our hero's? Find out in part 2 coming shortly


End file.
